Property
by KatSempai
Summary: When Aizen hears about Grimmjow's easy sexual nature, he is very displeased, so he decides to call up a meeting. This is the story in which Grimmjow has no saying. And it's still about him. It always is! XD Some OOCnes, but all for humor! One-shot. R&R!


Summary: When Aizen hears about Grimmjow's easy sexual nature, he is very displeased, so he decides to call up a meeting. This is the story in which Grimmjow has no saying. And it's still about him. It always is! XD Some OOCnes, but all for humor!

Pairings: That's a secret. Read and you'll see. Hehehe. XD

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: T for language

Language: English

Lenght: 5256 words, 11 pages

Status: One-shot, completed.

Disclamer: I don't own Bleach. If I would, Grimmy'd be main character and for sure Bleach wouldn't be for little kids. Huuuu-Buuuu! Meooowww! =3 **nyoooronn~~

Reviews please! P.S.: _MAY_ have a sequel. P.S.2: I hope my english is not that bad.

**Property. **

*

The throne room was full. It was dark and cold, but arrancars didn't felt the cold, anyway. Besides, the air was getting warmer; the creatures were breathing, so, naturally, the place was nicer to their half-naked skin. The room was full of arrancars; espada, privaron espada, fraccions and numeros. There were at least hundred people in the room.

And in front of the throne was standing Aizen himself. Even his liteurants were under him, between arrancars. Probbably even they didn't know why they all have to gather. Besides, Aizen has a frown on his face and it was clearly seen that he was't satisfied. _Not at all._

But the worst part of that it was, that Aizen's facial expressions scared the shit out of even higer ranked espada. Even Stark, the most slothy and lazy bastard of them all, didn't sleep like usual. Lilinette near him was all serious which didn't happen even once until now.

Baargain wasn't complaining like usual, he was all quiet and looking down at the floor. His eyes were travelling down to his six fraccions – five of them were huge, while Ggio was a small fry. He wondered what was going on. Probbably was the little punk part of it. Damn Ggio!cat. He was having a troubles constantly. Baargain was actually wondering himself, why didn't kill the punk off. But well, even if he was old, he still liked to look a young fraccion's body. Vega was hot, after all. And fiery.

Halibel suspected that someting was very wrong. But she remained calm as ever, not like the other espada, who were freaked out. She galanced at her fraccions – Even Mila Rose was pale, not to meniton Apache and Sun-Sun who were shivering. Halibel wondered what could be wrong.

Ulquiorra was giving a deceiving look of emotional emo-boy, but of course, he was far from that. He was emotionless as ever and despite Aizen's great annoyance which was just radiating from him, he remained calm, but still worried.

Nnoitora was looking at Arrancars with his single one, pig-like eye, his mouth were actually closed which was very unlikely to happen in probbably next few thousand of years (if he'll survive that long, of course). Near him was his Fraccion tesla, rubbing a bite on his neck.

Then there were Zommari, Aaroniero and Yammy, who were sitting alone together, in the corner of the room, wondering what the hell was going on.

Szayel was with his army of retarded fraccions. Near him were Grimmjow's Fraccions and Numeros. Nakim, Eldorad & Shawlong were together with the Ugly Three Espada in the corner, while DiRoy and Ilforte were near Szayel. With them there was Cirucci Tunderwich. Next to them was Neliel Tu with her own fraccions, looking curiously at Aizen and ignored his angry face. Indeed, all of Grimmjow's personal Whores together.

Other Privaron Espada were in other dark corner, surrounded by Numeros. Under Aizen's throne were Luppi, Gin, Tousen and Wonderwice, staring at the hall and at the Aizen.

„It' pretty obvius that only Grimmjow's missing," whispered Szayel.

„Eh?" said Nel, her voice from childishly-curious turned to worried. „Did someting happened to him?" suddenly, she was on the edge of tears. „Nooo, where is my Grimmy, my beautiful beast?!" she cried in the silence of the hall.

„What?!" Nnoitora screamed. „Yer dare to mock me, bitch! And I tought I meant you someting! Yer're a fucking whore, you know that!"

„Nnoitora urusai!" Nell demanded. „Grimmjow is more of the beast than you – he's such a sadist you could never be!" then she added, thrilled. „Aaaaah, Grimmy!Kitty, Nel is missing yoooouuu~~" and she'd probbably continued on crying, if the well-known voice wouldn't interrupt.

„Silence, all of you!" it was Aizen, who else. Such a calmness and depth – but such a fury from the inside.

The whole hall shivered out of fear. „You, you, you and you!" he somehow managed to point a finger in all of them. „All of you!" he bellowed on the scared-out-of-shit-arrancars. „Silence!" he damanded again, absolutely nedlessly. They were all keeping their mouth shut, scared like hell.

„I really wonder what's wrong with our leader-sama..." Gin whispered to Luppi. Of course, he was heard. His whisper was practically resounded at the hall.

„Cut that, Gin!" Aizen barked on his liteurant.

„My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama," Gin sang and bowed, smiling as always.

„Shut up and stop with that foxy smile! At this moment I _really_ _can't_ stand it!" Aizen demanded angrily. Gin wiped off his foxy smile like he was told to, and hide behind Luppi. But unfortunately, Luppi was too small, so he switched his back with Tousen's.

Whole hall was in grave silence. Unless until Halibel spoke. „Aizen-sama. May we know why exactly were we called? I noticed that you were upset, so I wondered what's going on."

„Halibel. That's a good question. But I can't beleive my ears that you asked it. You should know." Aizen responded, his fury was still in „ON"mode.

„May I assume, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra spoke. Aizen looked down at him and Ulquiorra continued: „I beleive it's about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sexta espada." he fell silent then. But now the whole Las Noches was staring at him, include Aizen Souske himself, so he was forced to go on: „I don't quite understand... If he made a mistake then why should we be the ones on which you are so furious?"

Aizen smiled with his sick smile, but his eyes radiated pure anger. „Well, _that_ was _certanly_ a _good_ question, Ulquiorra!" he yelled, and started to walk agressively around his throne. The stone under his feet was cracking into dust.

„Nooooooo!" Neliel started to cry. „Did sometign happen with Grimmjow?!"

„Shut up, bitch!" Nnoitora demanded and swing with his Santa Teresa.

But of course, it was too late – the most of the arrancars started to whisper, panic and some of the started to cry hopelessly. Yes, Grimmjow was the type who loved troubles. And adored disobeying of the orders. And he was bad-ass bastard, who loved to kill and agrumented with anyone who dared to look at him for a moment. But on the other hand he was infamous sexta espada, king of all kinds of sex which included; sex (of course), fuck, fetishes, sado-mazohism, a lots of blood, fuck while fighting etc. While he was fucking he acted like he was on drugs – all nuts and crazy, hyperactive and screaming, yelling, swearing... with his head in the clouds. Well, he definetly had a good view... =3

Aizen was now beyond raged. He couldn't control his reiatsu anymore and the viola stuff flowed all over the hall and make numeros collapse in their own tears. Fraccions gone sick, Espada released their own reiatsu to defend.

„NOW I DEMAND YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aizen yelled and managed to gain control over his reiatsu again.

The arrancars breathed easier now. Aizen started to talk. „Yes, it it about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And I'm pissed just because of him. On all of you. Why – you know that very well, I presume." he gave them sharp looks.

The hall fell silent and nervous. In the air was unbearable tension.

„Numeros, did any of you sleept with sexta espada?" he asked. Some of them gave short nods – he noticed that those were only the cute ones. „That's bad. I want you to never touch him again." some girls started to cry, some boys sighed heavily and sadly. „And if I see any of you with him I'll kill you." he added. That was followed by short silence. „Is that understood?" From the group was heard only silent `yes, Aizen-sama´. That made him slightly happier, so he moved on next group.

„Fraccions – which of you have had an intimate relations with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" he asked in calm maner. „Step forward."

Ggio Vega slowly stepped out of his grup. Soon Halibel's fraccions joined him, holding each other by their hands. Tesla moved away from Nnoitora and moved closer to Ggio. Ilforte and DiRoy joined them within moments.

„I see," Aizen said and looked at them. „Did anyone of Espada wants to have a word?" he asked and looked at the Espada.

„Actually I do!" Nnoitora dropped in. „Tesla I can't beleive! Yer a fuckin whore! Worst than Neliel! Just look, yer actually let to be fucked by that bastard who fuck along all Las Noches! And is that bruise on yer neck his work?! Shit, ya worthless dumbass! A fuckin fagg!!!" he barked on Tesla. „I'm gonna kill ya for that, ya worthless pig-bitch!"

„My deepest apologies, Nnoitora-sama!" Tesla bowed, shivered in fear. „I won't do that again... never ever again!"

„Yer better fuckin not!" Nnoitora yelled.

Barrgain coughed. „Ggio, you dissiapointed me."

„I'm so sorry your Mayesty!" Ggio apologized without a hint of guilt in his voice. He added to himself, but still, he was heard by everyone: „Actually I am not... He's such a good fucker... Hell, yeah, Grimmm... Aaah, I'm gonna c-!" however, he was interuppted by Apache's kick direct at his head which came right in time. It saved his life, definetly. If Ggio continued what he wanted to say, probbably he'd be killed off by both – his Espada and Aizen himself. Instead he just blacked out.

„Bastard doesn't mean it anyway!" Apache tried to grin, but it didn't worked as she expected. „I mean, Grimmjow isn't really that good, you know..."

„Stop lying, you bitch! You just said two hours ago he was your best fuck ever!" Mila Rose jumped in. „And I must agree..."

„Oh stop already, you two!" Sun-Sun meedled in. „We certanly won't do that again, Aizen-sama." she bowed.

„Oh, you bitch! And you know you won't wore that calm face of yours when you'll see him walking by the hallway..." Apache teased, but Mila Rose kicked her.

„We apologize, Aizen-sama!" the lioness said and bowed too. Then she turned to Halibel, together with his two fellow fraccions.

„Halibel-sama, we're-" started Apache, but Halibel looked down at them and calmy said:

„Don't be. I don't mind."

Fraccions would burst to cry by mercy of their madame, but they didn't (thank-God/Aizen).

„And your excuses, DiRoy, Ilforte?" Aizen asked, more collected now.

„Well, yeah..." started DiRoy, who didn't exactly know what to said.

„He's our espada, so he have had his way with us like he pleased," Ilforte bowed.

„And we didn't mind," DiRoy found his words. „Well, to be exact, no one would..."

Ilforte blushed. „Ah, memories, memories, bro."

„Oh, shut it, I'm getting hard." DiRoy cried.

Aizen sighed. „Don't ever – any of you fraccions – involve with Grimmjow and his ways he has with you. Understood? I don't want to shed blood for such a matter. Is that clear?"

Fraccions nooded, bowed and return to their places.

„Now, former Espada and espada under six, which have been sleeping with Grimmjow – step forward."

Szayel, Cirucci, Don Dordonii, Luppi and Neliel stepped in front of Aizen-sama.

„Tell me about it," Aizen demanded.

„Oh, you see, well..." Szayel started, of course (who else than him?). „It had started with an experiment... It wasn't exactly my fault..."

„Oh, shut up, you freak. Of course it was your fault, making your gay poses in front of my Kitty!" Cirruci interfered angrily.

„I have a word, you slut. Now shut that pretty moth of yours, will you? You unitilegent creature! Shame for arrancars!" he barked at her. „If I forget on Yammy..." he added silently and then turned to Aizen again.

„Well, you see... It was like..." pinky started all over again.

„It was like your fault, Grantz!" Nell sobbed. „You took him away from me! Cirucci is right – you're a freak! Probbably you gave him some kind of a love potion..."

„Hell, I didn't! Shut you're mouth and stop drolling, you ugly green-haired bitch with no sense of fashion!"

„_What_ did you say?!" Nell screamed angrily.

„Exactly what you heard! Grass-head!" Szayel yelled back.

„You know what?! At least Grimmjow actually likes me with my clothes off compared to you, you always wear a shirt when you two fuck! I wonder why?! Are you so skinny with no biceps or what?! You skinny, ugly, science-whore with glasses! Who's ugly now, ha, ha?!" Neliel was above pissed.

„Both of you are ugly! I'm the prettiest arrancar by far! You both lose Grimmjow if we make a competition! Well, no – actually, to be more occurate – ALL of you here would lose against me! I defiently am his number one slut!" Tunderwitch yelled, tottaly pissed off, only because she didn't know when it is smart to shut up. Inteligence wasn't her strong point.

„What?! How dare you say that, you violet haired whore?!" Neliel and Szayel yelled at the same time.

„Well, if it's true! Bitches! You droll al the time, pinky has a hollow hole on his dick, while I – I have the most beautiful chest and legs, and not to mention, how good sense of fasion I have!" Cirucci told them arrogatly and proudly.

„You dare!" they yelled both (again) at the same time, and drew out their zanpaktos. Aizen clapsed with their fingers.

„Stop!" he odered. They obeyed, unwilingly. „No, Szayel. Tell me."

„Well, it was like that... Grimmjow came to me, because he needed... Well, he asked me for keeping it secret, but... It's you, Aizen-sama, so I'll tell you." he winked in his slutty way and Aizen frowned, disgusted. „Grimmjow wanted me to make a special drug for kitties. It had to be sex appealing and fucked up, which means it gets you tot he clouds and brings you to nirvana." he sighed, happily, his eyes shone. „And I made it! He was so pleased with me! And I asked him to return a favour. He asked what he can do for me, so I quickly said `What about sex, sexta?´. And he said `Fine,´ and then we do it! It was amaizing! Aaaaahhh!" Szayel was all tear-eyed.

„No shit, man, what you don't tell..." Neliel murmured to herself and giving him a killer looks.

„And then? Was that the only time you two had a sex?" Aizen asked.

„Well... Not exactly. Later I was making him drug and he was practically whoring himself to me..." Szayel answered, a creppy smile spreading all over his face.

„You damned LIAR!" Cirucci and Neliel yelled, raged, drawing their zanpaktos.

„But he was always seme!" Szayel cried, scared. „I promise, he was a seme-whore and I..."

„He's NOT a whore!" Cirucci protested, while Neliel nodded eagerly.

Szayel switched the mood in calm. „Well, are you sure about that? He was fucking at least thirty people until now. So, he IS a whore."

„Ain't true, that! He just likes sex! That's all!" Neliel defended him, and this time, Cirucci nodded.

„Well, it is one thing – _liking_ sex – other thing is _having sex all the fucking time_." Szayel commented, perfectly sure he's right. Former Espada girls gritted teeth, but Szayel turned to Aizen and bowed. „I promise, Aizen-sama, I shall not touch Grimmjow again, and I'll also stay perfectly cold toward all his attepts of getting me in the bed, and I also give my word to you, that he'll get a free drug..."

„You're a whore," Neliel spat and kicked Szayel off. „I _really_ felt an urge to fight and kill right now, so please, don't piss me off more than you did. Me and killing haven't crossed since I was an Adjucha."

„Okay, Szayel, you're dismissed, you can go back to your retarded fraccions." Aizen said, turning to Neliel. „Tell me about your sexual life with Grimmjow. When, how, why?"

Neliel frowned. „Why? Because we were both hot and horny, because it's better than fighting and killing. How? We meet up in the baths when I was torturing myself. Since he's a sadysta and I'm a masohyst, we suited each other very well. When? I don't know exactly. Since he's been turned to an Arrancar, I guess. But we ceartanly do fuck very very long time already."

Aizen sighed, he was probbably on the edge of despair. And he was angry again. „I don't want you to touch him again, is that clear?!" he squeaked.

Neliel wasn't pleased. „But Aizen-sama, he is my sadistic Kitty! With who will I fuck now?! Aizen-sama, please, please! Have mercy on me! You're my favourite leader, I like you very much!" she cried and drolled again.

„No!" Aizen was determined. „And stop drolling, that's really disgusting." he added.

„Okay." Neliel sobbed. „Since I'm a mazohyst that'll be a good lecture for being fucked up some more..." she sobbed harder.

„You may go back to your place now." Aizen said. Neliel obeyed.

„Ya know, I still exist," Nnoitora started to whore himself out.

„Fuck you, creepy bastard!" Neliel cried angrily and went back to her two fraccions, which comforted her, on the other hand they were disgusted by her drolling.

„Tch, whatever, bitch." Nnoitora murmured, frowning.

„Cirucci Tunderwitch. Say it." Aizen demanded.

„Well, I and Grimmjow just LOVE each other." violet-bee started. „I'm his favourite slut, he told me that million times." she was all proud and sparkly.

„No fucking way, bitch." Luppi protested. „He told me that _I _am his favourite whore."

„You're _male_, jackass." Cirucci reminded him in a way like victory over Grimmjow would be hers. „Grimmjow prefers womans."

„Well, I am his favourite _male_ slut, you whore." Luppi beat her back.

„I'm a slut, not a whore!" Cirucci protested.

„Well, actually, that's pretty much the same," Don Dordonii reminded her.

„Shut up, you freak!" they both yelled on privaron espada who liked to dance.

„Silence, idiots!" Souske demanded. „Tell me, NOW."

„Well, I was showering when he got lost and came to my chambers. It was few months ago and the fuck was just great. I really loved sucking his-"

„Oh, shut up, slutty whore." Aizen got all pissed. „I don't wanna heard any of it. You won't have a sex with him ever again. You're horribly stupid."

„No way!" Cirucci protested. „I'm gonna curse you all, I'm a Thunderwitch! I'll enchant Grimmjow and have him just for myself!" and the, she started to murmur unworking spell, which would probbably doom all of Las Noches. Aizen kicked her off, knowing, that the bitch wouldn't come far with Grimmjow.

„Next one, Don Dordonni."

„Well, I did it because I was drunk, a month ago, and then never again." he confessed. „And I don't mean to do it ever again, anyway." he bowed to Aizen, and his lord send him away.

„Luppi." Aizen looked over girlish-boy. „Now, tell me."

„Well, the bastard molested me. And soon, I got addicted to him. He's just such a good fuck. I hate him but I still like to fuck with him. He hates me, but I'm his favourite male slut. I'm tight, he said." Luppi told in a boring tone of voice. „We started about a... year ago. I guess."

„Well, I don't want you to fuck with him ever again." Aizen desired.

„Oh, yeah? And why not, if I may ask, Aizen-sama?" Luppi asked, cletching his teeth.

„I'll explain that later, when I finish with you all." he answered in a calm manner. „Now, you can go."

Luppi bowed and went back to liteurants and Wonderweiss.

„Now, I want the other espada who slept with Grimmjow to come closer." There was a long silence, nobody moved. „So, there's no one else?" Aizen asked, doubtingly.

Finnaly, Halibel made her move. Well, that wasn't suprising for none of them. What actually was suprising was that Ulquiorra stepped right next to her. And what was _astonishing_ was that Nnoitora also joined tercera and quatro.

„What. The. Fuck." Aizen slowly said. „My favourite espada – Ulquiorra. My silent beauty – Halibel. And you pedophilic creep too? Nnoitora, I can't beleive you actually do that with Grimmjow!" Aizen was suprised, disgusted and above shocked.

Tesla was in shock, gasping. Poor thing. Halibel's fraccions giggled. Loly and Melony started to cry for no real reason.

„Well, he's a bastard, but he's a hot bastard. So I had to dig him." Nnoitora smiled with his creepy smile.

„Urusai." Halibel demanded. She gave him one of hers killing looks.

„Whatever, bitch." Nnoitora grabbed his Santa Teresa.

„Stop it, Jiruga." Aizen managed to say, and then turned to Ulquiorra. „Tell me now, Ulquiorra Schiffer, why, when and how?"

Ulquiorra bowed politely and then looked his superior straight in his eyes, and started to explain in his usual, emotionless manner. „It was a few months ago, when I saw him harrasing Loly and Melony. They weren't pleased with him, so I approached and asked Grimmjow to come with me. He was yelling at me in his usual way, but I explained that all I want to do is to speak with him about some things. He finnaly agreed and he came to my quaters. Then I asked him how'd he feel if someone would sexually harrased him. His response was all trashy like he's a trash himself, ofcourse. He said he'd let that person fucks him or more likely – he'd fuck that person. And then, everything crossed the line. He was all cocky, making fun of me. I wasn't pleased. He called me an emo and other horrible things, so I just have to cut it. And I took him right there and shut his mouth in the most unusual way I could."

His speech was interrupted by Loly and Melony, who were crying louder than ever. Probbably because they liked Ulquiorra and he was emo gay for hot bastards instead of hetero for sluts.

„Well, and then? Has it ever happened again?" Aizen asked curiously.

„Actually, it has. When I catched him on hallway. When he came and tried to piss me off. Soinstead of crying like all the emos would I just have a sex with him. He enjoyed. And he was uke, while I was seme. Naturally, he fought for dominance – but I was always stronger. And I helped him to realize that in more way than one. I don't want to spill the blood if is not necessary."

„Hmmm, I _think_ I _understand_ you." Aizen lied, his eyebrows furring. „So you may go at your previous place." then he turned to Halibel. „Now, Halibel, tell me how it was in your case."

„Well, we meet, we fucked, we climaxed, we seperated. Three times each week, since we're arrancars." Halibel was short, she told no details, nothing.

„Eeehh..." Nnoitora grinned wickedly. „Who was seme and who was uke?"

„Are you stupid, pedophile?" she barked in her usual, silent way (silent barking, that is). „The one who's stronger, the one is the dominant one. That's a fact, idiot."

„Don't get to bitchy just now, ya bitch-" Nnoitora seemed rather annoyed by her response. „I'm going to hit ya so hard with my Teresa, that ya'll finish like Neliel... almost did. Bitch."

„Tch. Empty words. That won't work on me, unintelegent lowly coward."

„What did ya say, ya half nalked whore?!" Nnoitora grabbed his Santa Teresa and swung it against tercera. He just crossed a line of tercera's rage and pride. She didn't even unsheated her zanpakto; she simply stopped Nnoitoras weirdly-shaped blade with a hand, while with other, she formed her beautiful, yellow cero, which was ready to blow his head off-

… If Aizen wouldn't interrupted. He stopped the happening before there could be any victims and separated both very angry Espada.

„Thank you, Halibel. You may go back at your place." he said softly and then turned to Nnoitora whose pride was hurt (if he ever had any pride, bastard). „And what's your excuse, Nnoitora?" asked former shinigami taicho.

Nnoitora grinned evily. „I just loved him watching how he unwillingly obeyed my every wish just because he didn't want to get hurt... Hahahahahaha!" he laughed until his stomach hurt. „The bastard he is, it doesnt even matters...! He was all ukish when I took his zanpakto from him and make him do all those things... Hahaha!" Nnoitora laughed sadistically.

„You're disgusting!" Halibel yelled angrily from her place. „I'll kill you for hurting his pride so badly!"

„Yeah, Nnoitora! Confess – you're just SO JEALOUS of him, because I always claimed he's BETTER FUCKER THAN YOU!" Neliel stated in her hyperactive way.

„What did ya say, BITCH?!" Nnoitora yelled, raged. „Do ya REALLY WANT me to KILL ya, ya USELESS WHORE?!"

„I'll kill you first, for my Grimmy-kun!" Neliel said, determined.

„And I'll help her!" Halibel added, her eyes full of disgust.

„Thank you, Hali-san!" Neliel smiled in reply.

„You're welcome, girl." Halibel responded.

„Stop it!" Aizen barked loudly. „Try to control yourselves! You're acting like a bunch of wild animals!" after that, all was quiet. Aizen turned to Nnoitora again. „When did you start sexually abusing Grimmjow, Jiruga?" asked, his voice full of fury.

„Eh, don't know exactly... Maybe a month and a half ago, I don't quite remember that stuff..." he said, tottaly blind for Aizen's rage.

„Right." Aizen said, his voice shaking of fury. „I'll take care for you later. You'll be punished for doing that."

„What?!" Nnoitora was unpleasantly suprised, on the edge of fear. „I didn't done anthin' wrong! Aizen-sama!"

„Yes, you did, Jiruga. You're playing dirty games with sexta espada. You shall not be forgiven."

„But – what the fuck?! Nowhere is written what I shouldn't do with him! He's a rebellious idiot and I'll be punished because I fucked him once in a while?!" Nnoitora screamed like scared teen.

„Oh, shut your mouth, asshole!" Cirucci yelled. „The only right thing is that you'll be punished! No one uses the king of sex in such disgusting way! No one!"

„Who tha hell asked ya a thing bitch?! Do ya wanna get killed?!" Nnoitora screamed even louder.

„You can't defeat my magic! Che!" she spit on his words victorously.

„Shut up already!" Aizen demanded. „Nnoitora, return on your previous place."

Quinta obeyed and giving deadly glares in the direstion of Neliel and Cirussi.

Aizen turned and looked at the arrancars and his two commanders. „Well, is there anyone else who had slept with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Long silence. Which was soon interrupted by Wonderwice's laugh. He was plaing with Tousen's hair. Gin was smiling his creepy smile. Aizen glared suspiciously at his two commanders.

„Touse, Gin. Do you two have anything to say, releted to our sexta espada?"

„Well, Aizen-taichou..." Gin started.

„... Gin is not as innocent as he may look." Tousen finished.

Oh, _dear_ God, soon-to-be-Aizen! Since when _exactly_ did Gin looked _innocent_? I mean – _INNOCENT_?! He _never_ in his long life looked _innocent_. And if he ever would, tthat'd mean that hell froze over.

„Oh, don't say it, Gin. I actually quite expected that from you." Aizen sighed, heavily. „So, tell me, who was seme and who was uke?"

„I was uke," Gin said, smiling his creepy sado-mazohistic smile. „He was so rough and I love it, Aizen-sama. I deeply apologize if that ofended you, taicho-saaan~" he sang last words.

„From when?"

„Since he was created, Aizen-taicho~" Gin answered, singing.

„Holy crap." Aizen cursed silently, under his breath. „What about you, Tousen? Don't say you did it too?"

„My deepest apologizes, Aizen-sama." Tousen bowed. „Grimmjow took advantage of me and I started to enyoj it. But that was just three weeks ago."

Aizen went with his hand throught his hair and sighed. „Okay, now..."

„Will we finnaly have that privilegious right to actually got a propper answer on the eternal question why exactly we are forbidden to touch Grimmjow Jeagerjaques from now on?" asked suddenly all-smart Cirucci Tunderwitch.

Aizen smiled, triumphiantly and sat on his throne. „Well, I'll tell you now, exactly why." he took a deep breath. All of Las Noches sighed with him in excited expecting.

„Well, you see – the situation is like this. Grimmjow has gotten tired. Pleasing you all, all damn eternal night of Hueco Mundo, which means working at least 16/7, being hard all the time, barely have enough time to eat and fight, rarely to sleep... You all know how this goes, right? I calculated that he slept with – average – five people at day, and that can't go on. That's why I decided to prohibited you and him to have such tiring and exciting work practically non-stop... Well, I'm a good leader, what can I say?" he was very self- proud. Bastard. „There were a lot of reasons for which I don't want Grimmjow smex up to death. First – his affection to fight may decrase, and he can become unuseful in approaching battles. Second – he must be strong. Non-stoping smex made him tired. And third, the most important – he's too tired to please me, then."

All damn throne room gasped, including with walls.

„Exactly," Aizen said, pleased with effect. „Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sexta espada is now offically my lover and no one elses."

No one dared to say a thing against it. Aizen's reiatsu was especially strong when he announced this hard, cruel fact, which put arrancars in cruel reality without Grimmjow's hotness in their beds. Womans started to sobb, all expect Halibel. She remained calm as ever. Instead, Ulquiorra dropped some tears, but he quickly dried them,hoping that noone noticed.

„That's mean, Aizen-taichouu~" Gin complained with a frown. „Does Grimmjow agree?"

„It doesn't matter, his agreement, that is. He's fully aware, that he belongs to me and only to me since he was created. And from now on, he belongs only to me also in the bed." Aizen responded, smiling.

Then, he stood up. „You're all dismissed now – try not to get too much suicidal – for that'll also be punished."

Aizen smiled to himself with a tought of Grimmjow. Then he shunpoed to his rooms. He sat on the bed and watched how his teal-haired lover peacefully sleeped.

Grimmjow is now only his and no one elses. And funny it was, that his panther hasn't got a saying in all the matter. He'll probbably be suprised when he hears the news.

_*_

_.finish. _


End file.
